


Crushing

by littlemaple



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkwardness, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Humor, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Romantic Comedy, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemaple/pseuds/littlemaple
Summary: Keith is convinced his crush is straight and, therefore, refuses to speak to him about how he feels.





	Crushing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all!  
> This is my first time ever writing klance so please bear with me. I hope this is not too bad?? I'm trying! I love these dorks and I've been thinking about writing with them for a while. So here I am, with a very awkward, very silly smol fic. I hope you like it! Please let me know what you think! Thank you!

Sometimes Keith would catch himself daydreaming in the middle of class and he hated himself for that.

Not because he was daydreaming, but because he was daydreaming about _Lance_.

He felt like an idiot every time it happened, because he’d think of Lance and him holding hands or kissing and it was just all too innocent but _silly_ , _stupid_ of him, with Lance being _straight_. And he’d always look to his side, to Lance, to check if he had noticed it, somehow. Of course, it’d be impossible for him to notice since he did not read minds (or so Keith hoped), so every time Keith looked he’d be taking notes, or not so discreetly checking his phone or looking out the window, his chin placed on his hand as his dark blue eyes watched something outside, sunlight kissing his skin. He was so gorgeou— _No, Keith, stop, stop_.

And sometimes, from time to time, when Keith looked at Lance during class, Lance would end up looking at his direction as well, and their eyes would meet. It was a rare event, but every time it did happen, Lance would smirk and Keith would just _melt_ inside. Of course, _outside_ he just looked away, a straight, serious expression on his face as his heart beated so fast Keith feared Pidge, seated next to him, could hear it.

Speaking of Pidge, she was the only one who _knew_. She figured it out on her own, somehow. One day she just texted Keith saying “Just go talk to Lance, I can’t stand looking at you drooling over him anymore, it distracts me from class.” and at first Keith tried to deny it, but eventually he just gave up.

After that, sometimes she would look at Keith when they were studying in the common area and say, “So, when are you going to talk to him?”.

Today was one of those days.

Keith knew what she meant, but just kept writing,

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Yes, you do. When are you going to talk to Lance?”

“Never. I have nothing to talk to him.”

“ _Please._ ”

“Pidge, he’s _straight_.” Keith sighed, rolling his eyes.

“How do you _know_?”

“Well,” Keith said, finally looking up from his notebook, “he’s always only talking about _girls_.” It was always girls for Lance. There hadn’t been a single day he hadn’t mentioned one. Girls, girls, _girls_.

“ _You_ ’re always talking about alien conspiracies.” Pidge argued.

“That’s _not_ the same thing.” Keith replied, slightly offended.

“Yeah, right,” Pidge shrugged, “But really, you’ll never know if you don’t talk, Keith.”

“Talk to who?” Lance said. His voice made Keith stare at his writing, a light shade of pink on his cheeks.

“Nobody.” Keith said, watching Lance get closer with the corner of his eyes.

“Keith’s _crush_.” Pidge said with squinted eyes. Keith gasped softly, taken aback.

“Oh, la la.” Lance said with a big, warm smile, getting a bit closer, “And who is the lucky lady?”

Keith puffed, closing his notebook and shoving it on his bag. He got up and looked into Lance’s eyes as he said, “It’s not a _lady_. It’s a guy. My crush’s a guy.” and then left.

He didn’t see the shocked expression on Lance’s face as he looked from where Keith was to Pidge.

He also didn’t see Lance blushing or hooking his phone from his pocket to text Hunk and spam him with lots and lots of messages about that.

He did see, though, when Lance knocked at his dorm room door two days later.

He was surprised to see Lance there, and he was even more surprised when Lance said, “I didn’t know you were gay.” out of the blue, without even saying hi first.

“Sorry if that offends you.” Keith rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, heart racing and cheeks pinkening.

“If I… what. No, what? That doesn’t _offend_ me. Why would that offend me when I’m bi?” Lance frowned.

“You’re a what now?”

“Bi.”

“Bi as in…”

“As in I like both boys and girls?”

“No way.” Keith said, completely lost.

“Yes way. Look.” he said, pointed to the button on his backpack, “It’s the bisexual pride flag. Pink, purple and blue. Have you never seen it?”

“I have, but I didn’t know what that meant…” Keith admitted, confused.

“Well, anyway… I was gonna say… I thought you were _straight?_ If I _knew_ you were into boys I could’ve… you know…” he trailed off then, a bit uncertain.

“Talked less about girls to me?” Keith sighed, “I don’t care.”

“Ok, good. But I was gonna say, like… I could’ve asked you out?” he shrugged, pink cheeks as he looked to the side and scratched the back of his neck, “But, uh… now I kinda can’t, right?”

“Why?” Keith said simply, too confused to say anything else.

“Because you have a crush?”

“Oh, that.”

“Yeah. So. Well, I can help you with tips on how to start conversations and stuff…” Lance offered a bit awkwardly.

“Oh, uh… Well… I don’t think I need that? I mean. You know.”

“What?”

“My crush. It’s you?” Keith said, the words burning his throat in the way out and making his voice squeaky.

“It’s me?” Lance replied, dark red on his cheeks.

“Yeah?”

“Oh?”

“Yeah…”

“Oh.”

Silence.

Burning, awkward silence. Keith wanted to run away. He couldn’t though because Lance was blocking the way.

“Ok, good, I guess. Then. I can ask you out?” Lance said finally, looking down.

“If you want.” Keith shrugged, then gulped, then looked to his sides.

“I want.”

“Ok.”

“Ok, cool.”

“Cool.” Keith echoed.

“So… how about… Saturday?” Lance suggested.

“Saturday is cool.” Keith nodded.

“Ok, cool.”

“Cool.”

Then, finally, they looked up, their eyes meeting and noticing each other’s pink cheeks and awkward posture.

And they smiled, sweetly, happily, to each other.

Keith thought he’d better thank Pidge later.


End file.
